battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Honor
Honor is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the United States Marine Corps against the People's Liberation Army. Description "US forces have re-taken Hanoi and entered China from the southeast. They are establishing bases near Nanning. Without strategic importance, they did not expect to be attacked. However, they did not realize the symbolic value of the temple in this area has to the Chinese." "For the Chinese army, retaking the temple is a matter of honor, and they launch a hurried attack hoping to take control of the fishing village close to the temple so they can utilize the artillery strike system hidden within it to wipe out the US forces." Conquest The Conquest variant of Honor gives the USMC the advantage of air power, but the PLA have better access to control points on the map, as well as an IFV to use against armored positions. Equipment Bases 1: US Base The US Base is located in the southwest corner of the map and is the USMC's starting uncapturable point. It spawns an AH-6J on a helipad, and four HMMWVs. The base also has a full Resupply station as there are an Ammo Crate and Medical Crate located in the warehouses while a Repair Station can be found by the tents. Player will spawn either in the tents, the warehouses, or near the vehicle spawns. 2: Small Village The Small Village control point is closest to the US Base. It spawns either an S-26 or PBL depending on what team it belongs to. The point also has a set of resupply crates, and an M2 Browning in a defensive position to the west, watching the foot bridge from the Fishing Village control point. Players will spawn in one of the village huts. 3: Supply Depot The Supply Depot, although on the US side of the river, can be easily accessed from either team as there is a bridge that leads directly to the PLA base. Under USMC control, it spawns another HMMWV, while an FAV spawns here under PLA control. A Stinger, flanked by two M2 Brownings is located on a hill just to the northwest of the depot. A full suite of resupply items can be found in the area as well. Players will spawn in the area around the flag. 4: Fishing Village The Fishing village, although closer to the PLA base, is more centrally located on the map. As it contains the map's Command Computer, it is hotly fought over. The area spawns no vehicles but has a total of four Medical Crates and three Ammo Crates about the island. Players will spawn in one of the many huts, except for the one containing the Command Computer. 5: Ancient Temple The Ancient temple is the closest control point to the PLA Base and overlooks much of the map. It spawns either a PBL or S-26 depending on the team who controls it, and it also has a set of resupply crates near the flag in the central courtyard. Players will spawn around the temple and towards the shore of the river. 6: PLA Base The PLA Base is located in the northeast corner of the map and is the PLA's starting uncapturable point. It spawns a BMD-3 and three FAVs, as well as a Type 85 HMG in a defensive location at the base's entrance. The base also has a full compliment of resupply items behind the vehicle spawns. Players will spawn among the vehicles and in the tents. Capture the Flag Honor's Capture the Flag variant takes place between the Fishing Village and Small Village control points. Equipment Bases 1: PLA Base The PLA's flag is located in front of a large hut in the rear of the Fishing Village. There are three PBLs in the water and resupply crates next to the flag, as well as the two PBLs on the north side. Players will spawn in one of the many huts about the village. 2: US Base The US flag is located at the rear of the Small Village control point. Three S-26s spawn in the water, and a set of resupply crates are located near the boats and the flag. Players will spawn in one of the huts in the village. Outcome Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat